Finally
by addictedtolove92
Summary: Olivia finally gets what she's always wanted.
1. 1

**Summary: Olivia finally gets what she's always wanted.**

**Finally**

1/2

**January 7, 2014  
9:27 PM**

It finally happens on an arctic winter night in January. After finally settling down enough to get some rest, Olivia's water breaks as Nick helps her waddle—very gracefully—upstairs to their bed. Despite the pain, a great, relieved smile covers her face and she silently thanks God for taking her out of her misery. She's enjoyed her pregnancy—even embraced its trials and challenges—but after being a full **eight **days overdue she's is immeasurably thankful that it's coming to an end. God only knows the relief she will feel when she drops the 30 plus pounds she's put on these past **nine** **and a half **months.

It doesn't take Nick long to register what's going on and she's more than happy that he immediately kicks into gear. He sits her down on the recliner at the corner of their room, the one she had to practically kick his ass to get, and grabs his phone. Olivia sits at the edge of the chair, knees bent, and hands glued to both sides of her large belly as she breathes through a contraction. By the time it passes, Nick rushes back into the room with their sleeping daughter hanging on one shoulder and her bag on the other—which she's told him a million times to put in the trunk of the car.

"I'm gonna drop Zara off to my mom's on the way to the hospital," he says draping a blanket over the little girl. "You ready?"

"Don't you think you should reduce your load before you attempt to help me downstairs?" Olivia asks as she stands up.

Nick looks down at himself and shrugs. "I've got this."

"Did you start the car atleast?" she asks, eerily calm for a woman who's in labor.

He shouldn't be too surprised. After all, he is the one who's always said how much of a badass she is.

"Yes Olivia," he nods.

"I need to change."

"What," he exclaims and Zara stirs in his arms. He rubs her back to get her to relax again. "Liv, you are in labor—"

"Do you really think I'm going to the hospital covered in amniotic fluid?" she asks incredulously. Without waiting for his answer, she takes a deep breath and stands up heading for the mahogany dresser.

Nick sighs and follows her. "Wait. Liv, you need to sit down. What do you want to put on?"

Olivia huffs, exasperated, and rubs her temples silently wondering if it is the labor that's making Nick less and less attractive to her or the fact that he's been doting on her like some unpleasant mother hen. Probably a little both, is the conclusion she comes to.

"I can handle this, Nick. Just make sure everything is turned off and maybe put a jacket on Zara, it's freezing outside."

Nick rolls his eyes. It's just like her to _have _to take control of this situation even though she's in pain. He can see it on her face. ". . . I'll be a minute," he replies. "Don't try to walk down the stairs by yourself—"

"Nick!"

With one last glance at his wife, he sighs and leaves the room. Patience is the key to dealing with Olivia, especially a pregnant Olivia. She can be her old, normal self one second and a completely different person the next. It's gotten worse as her pregnancy progresses and right now, he's more than happy that they're child is about to make its debut and not only because he's ready to meet him or her. It's because after all is said and done, in a few hours he'll be getting his wife back.

Another five minutes later, he returns with Zara still in tow but the bag nowhere in sight. Olivia figures that he's _finally _listened to her and put it in the car. Clad in a gray and black sweat suit with her hair pulled into a ponytail, Liv motions toward the closet and before she can utter 'boots' she's doubled over with both her hands on the dresser to steady herself as a contraction strikes. Nick is at her side in record time rubbing soothing circles on her back until it subsides and she lets out a few unstable breaths.

"We need to go, babe," he says softly.

Olivia gives a soft nod, slowly stands up and takes his hand. She allows him to lead her downstairs and out the door.

**000**

Olivia is unhappy with the prospect of having to deliver her baby via C-section, but her doctor is concerned about both her and the baby's health. If she hasn't dilated more within the next hour or so they're going to go through with the surgery. When he tells her this Nick grabs her hand rubbing her fingers with his thumb. He knows how important it is to her to have the full birth experience because whether he wants to accept it or not, there's a good chance that this may be Olivia's first and last pregnancy.

Reluctantly, after Dr. Brennan delivers the news, Nick lets her hand go and pulls him to the side. He asks him if there is anything they can do to help the baby along and the doctor suggests walking around; only if Olivia's up to it. And of course when Nick suggests this to her, she is only happy to climb out of bed to make the baby move.

So, here they are, a few minutes later walking hand in hand around the maternity ward trying to get their stubborn unborn child to make some progress. Every once in a while Olivia stops them to when a contraction takes hold. He looks at Olivia out of the corner of his eye after her last one and he can see that she is exhausted.

"Liv, you wanna sit down?"

She shakes her head. "No, I'm okay."

"You're tired."

Olivia looks at him with a small smile on her face. She wraps her arm around his and rests her head on his shoulder. "I'm exhausted."

"You're gonna need your energy babe. Maybe we should take a break."

But she declines his offer with another shake of her head. ". . . I want to have this baby as natural as possible," she says as she brings them to a halt.

"Contraction?" he asks.

She nods as Nick stands in front of her with her hands braced on his forearms, eyes shut tight. He kisses her temple and leaves his lips pressed to her forehead for the duration. When she finally pulls away, her eyes are red and full of tears.

"Has it been an hour yet?" she asks.

She looks miserable and it kills him that he can't do anything to take her physical pain away.

"Just about. Let's get you back to your room."

". . . If that didn't help you along, I don't know what will," Olivia says eyes cast down to her belly.

Nick smiles as he helps her down on the bed. He places his hand on her stomach and kneels down. "I know you didn't steal your stubborn streak kid, but let's give mommy a break okay?"

Olivia smiles at him. They've made a habit of talking to their child, especially her. But what can you do when you're all alone in a house with no one else to talk to? You talk to the little person inside you who's responsible for you going to the bathroom every twenty minutes.

"Alright, Olivia, we ready to check your progress?"

Olivia nods while simultaneously reaching for her husband's hand.

TBC . . .

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all, whatsoever (not even a house).**


	2. 2

Author's Note: I've **finally **finished this story. You wouldn't imagine the trouble I've had to get this out, but here it is. Enjoy! I guess you can consider this my Thanksgiving gift to you guys. Happy Thanksgiving! Have a blessed one!

**Finally**

**2/2**

Olivia sits on the edge of the hospital bed, legs dangling off the sides. It's been two days since the birth of her daughter and she still feels the residual effects of childbirth on her body. Her doctor assures her that it's to be expected and as the weeks and months go by, she should start feeling more like herself again. With her age in mind, she knows that she surely can't assume that everything would just miraculously snap back into place. Even if she was in her twenties or thirties, that would be highly unlikely. But she's made it a point to stay active throughout her pregnancy and hopes that that will give her an upper hand in getting back to—or _close_ _to_—her pre-pregnancy size.

"You dressed, Liv?" Nick asks as he cracks the door open.

Olivia sighs and looks down at herself; _another _pair of black sweats and a white long-sleeved V-neck. She figures she's as dressed as she'll ever be. "Yea, come in."

He walks into her room with a bouquet of white roses in one hand and her overnight bag in the other. A smile instantly appears on her makeup-void face, a smile that lights up the room. Nick sets the bag on her side and bends down to kiss her on her lips, one that lingers for a moment or two.

"For you," he says after they break apart, handing her the roses.

Her smile never falters. "They're beautiful. Thank you."

She's never been one for roses, but it's become their thing. On their very first date, Nick greeted her at her door with a single red rose and on their impromptu wedding day, a bouquet of the same color. It's safe to say that roses have _become _her thing, most definitely.

"Why white?" she asks out of curiosity.

"I thought it was a nice touch, for Stella you know? White roses symbolize purity," he answers simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Olivia smiles impossibly wider, this time tears clouding her vision. _Stupid hormones. _"You're pretty amazing, Amaro," is Olivia's heartfelt reply as she leans in to kiss him again.

". . . So you ready to go home?"

She sighs and slowly stands, with Nick's support of course.

"I've never been more ready in my life," she answers with a slight smirk on her face. She's spent most of her career in hospitals, but she's never liked being a patient, even though bringing a life into the world seems like one of the best reasons.

"The nurse should be bringing Stella in any second now," he says as he helps her into her coat.

"The release forms—"

"Taken care of. All we need is the precious cargo and _you _into this wheelchair." And he knows a fight is coming.

Olivia rolls her eyes. "I'm not—"

"Liv," he cuts her off, "you just had a baby _less_ than 48 hours ago. I'm not about to let you walk, not a chance. Sit"

For the first time in their relationship, Liv gives up the fight and does as she's told—mostly because every bone and muscle in her body is screaming in protest at any sudden movement. She groans as she lowers herself into the chair.

"You are **never **touching me again."

All Nick can do is chuckle. He'll be damned if he touches that statement with a ten foot pole.

"Alright Mr. and Mrs. Amaro," the nurse declares as she wheels in their sleeping infant, "she's all ready to go home."

The instant Olivia's eyes connect with the tiny pink bundle in the incubator, her face lights up. Her eyes sweep over the dark, curly hair that's peeping out of her little cotton cap and her soft baby skin that settles closer to Nick's coloring than that of her own, her dark eyes that resemble her own, and that little button nose that she can't yet determine the origin of.

Sensing her excitement, Nick thanks the nurse and carefully lifts the baby girl into his arms. She doesn't budge. "Now we're ready," Nick says, his eyes never leaving his new daughter.

After another moment or two, Nick reluctantly hands her to Olivia. This time her little body squirms, but one gentle finger barely skimming down her button nose gets her to settle down.

"Hand me that blanket?" Olivia asks, her free hand pointing to the carefully folded blanket hanging over the railing of the bed.

As she repositions the soft pink cap on Stella's head, Nick retrieves it and drapes it over the baby as an extra shield from the penetrating cold outside. Once Olivia is comfortable enough for them to go, he grabs their belongings and begins pushing her out of the room.

"Is Zara in school today?" Olivia asks as the elevator doors close.

"Absolutely not. As soon as I mentioned school she was nearly in tears. She says she can't wait another minute to meet her little sister. _And _she did mention that you promised her she could stay home in the event that the baby would be born on a school day."

Liv smiles. "That was nearly five months ago," she laughs. "I can't believe she remembers that."

Nick pushes his girls out of the elevator to the front of the hospital where their car is waiting for them.

"Maybe we should wait here while you get the car heated up, Nick. It's freezing outside."

"Way ahead of you there babe, I started it while we were in the room."

He opens the back door of the car revealing a carseat situated in the middle seat already secured in place and ready for its cargo. Olivia's not surprised. She's been telling him to do it since before her original due date.

"I see you're on your game there, Nick," she says allowing him to take Stella and put her in the carrier.

But they do need a _little _praise every once in a while.

"Anything for my girl here," he replies buckling her up. "I hope you're not too jealous."

"Not quite, but let's give it a few months," Olivia retorts as he helps her into the seat next to Stella.

**oOoOo**

It's been quite an eventful few hours. They've had quite a few guests—from the SVU detectives to a light trickling of some of Nick's family and friends—all to meet the newest Amaro. By 8:30 Olivia is exhausted and thankful for her mother-in-law who has filled their fridge with enough meals to last them two weeks. After the last guest leaves their home, Nick takes the baby and orders his wife to the table to get some nourishment into her body. She gladly accepts and plants herself beside Zara where a warm plate of lasagna is waiting for her.

"You ready for bed?" Olivia asks as she runs her fingers through Zara's hair. "You look pretty tired sweetie."

"I don't wanna go to sleep yet," Zara replies with a yawn.

Olivia smiles. "What do you say we both finish our dinner then I'll read you a story? Yea?"

Zara nods as she stabs a noodle with her fork. "'kay."

"Okay."

Olivia resumes eating and watching her _other _little girl out of the corner of her eye. They've had a routine for about a year now; every night Olivia reads her a story before bedtime—but by the way Zara's eyes are drifting closed Liv doesn't think she'll make it past the kitchen table.

Once she's finished eating, she pushes her plate to the middle of the table and takes a drink of water. Despite her body telling her not to, she carefully lifts a sleeping Zara into her arms and walks them down the hall to her bedroom. Zara stirs for a split second, but Liv's hand moving delicately up and down her back quickly gets her to relax. As Liv finally gets the child into bed, she mumbles something incoherent turning to her side. Olivia pulls the covers over her body and leaves a kiss on her forehead before switching on the nightlight and closing the door behind her—leaving a small crack per Zara's request.

The only thing on Olivia's mind at this point is getting to her bed and burrowing deep into her covers next to her husband, but the scene that meets her as she steps into her bedroom stops her in her tracks. A bright, unwavering smile settles on her face—a permanent fixture these days, no matter how horrendous her home looks. For a second she wishes her phone was within reach, but she decides to just burn it into her memory instead because she's afraid that if she moves, the moment will be over.

Clad only in a pair of sweats is her husband, lying in the middle of their bed on his back with his small daughter curled up on his bare chest, pacifier dangling from her tiny mouth. Nick's large hand lies on Stella's back, pretty much covering all of her body except for her cap-covered head.

She stares at them for a while wondering how in the world could she have gotten so lucky, not believing that that man is her _husband _and that beautiful little girl is her daughter. Instead of feeling like an outsider looking in, she feels like she belongs here, in this moment. It's hard for her to believe that only two and a half years ago, she thought that this life would never be hers. That she'd never have a healthy and stable relationship with a man, someone to love her for who she is and not what he wanted her to be. Yet here she is, married with two beautiful little girls, living the life that she once thought was out of her reach.

All she can think is, _finally._

**End**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


End file.
